Scrambled Circuits
by RogueRaven21
Summary: Random Transformers drabbles and quick, unrelated stories. Various characters, updated whenever I get stuck and start scribbling randomness. I don't own the Transformers, I just play with them.
1. Sunshine

A/N: Randomness brought on by sleep depravation.

Characters: Sunstreaker and a rather energized Moonracer.

* * *

She'd hate him in the morning.

Sunstreaker willingly acknowledged the thought as he followed Moonracer into her quarters. She tripped in the doorframe, grabbing the Lambo for balance, and giggled madly. He wasn't sure how the sharp shooter could consume that much High Grade and still manage to walk. Granted, she hadn't ingested that much more than him.

It should have been Bumblebee following the teal femmebot back to her berth, not him, but the small spy had energized himself offline. As Sunstreaker was escorting Moonracer, Prowl was carrying the yellow mech back to the barracks.

Frag it. Bumblebee would hate him too.

"Com'n in Sunshine." The femme giggled again pressing herself against him. "Let's have some fun!"

He felt her engine thrumming through his chest plating. He'd be lying if he said it didn't rev his own engine, but-

He let pretty femme lead him to her berth. Plopping down on the solid surface, she smiled up seductively up at the bright, perfectly painted bot. Her over energized expression, so lacking everything that made Moonracer who she was, cut through Sunstreaker's own juiced processor.

Worst of all, he'd hate himself.

Shutting off his optics for a brief moment, he took a deep intake, and looked at her again. With one smooth move, he got her feet up on the berth and chastely kissed her helm. "Sleep well Moonracer."

With that, he left and didn't look back.


	2. Warped Thoughts

A/N: Implied, angst-y slash. Be warned.

Characters: Thundercracker/Skywarp

Thanks goes to Okami-chan for being a merciful beta. You rock!

* * *

He's beautiful when he flies, he just doesn't see it. He's more graceful than Starscream and can maneuver better than I could ever even dream about. I use to dream of great battles and the power I commanded in the skies. Now I only dream of him.

I dream of him and wish that things were different, that they could be different. In the end, I know it's pointless, even if he wishes the same wish.

I've always envied the warping ability that give him his name. He told me once it was the most amazing sensation, slipping though gaps in the plains of reality. He promised to show me one day. I don't know if he meant it, I can only hope he did.

For now, we'll remain as we are: friends, comrades, Megatron's Seekers. Maybe someday the war will end and when that happens I can only hope we'll both be there to see if wishes can come true.


	3. My Brother

Can't blame this one on sleep depravation LOL. Blame Okami-chan for getting Sideswipe stuck in my mind.

P.S. Still don't own Transformers.

* * *

Most people see the bright yellow paint job and cringe. The crazy one, the sociopath, the last one you want to scratch during a mission.

I see my brother.

He's not perfect (he IS a sociopath after all) but I've seen the expression on his faceplates as he painted his murals. His optics lit up like a sparklings as inspiration struck him and the colours flowed.

I miss seeing him like that. I hate the war for nothing more than taking that spark out of his optics. I will do anything to win if only for the opportunity to see it again.

That and maybe his paint would stay intact long enough so he'd cut his vocalizer and let me get a solid recharge for once.


	4. My Iron Spark

A/N: I really should be working on Grace of Primus, especially since Okami-chan has been kind enough to beta for me, but listening to the track "The Unforgotten" off of the Halo 2 Vol 2 soundtrack produced this. Angst ahead!

EDIT: Thanks goes out once again to Okami-chan for pointing horrible mistakes. Eternal gratitude!

* * *

The megacycle I lost you was the megacycle I lost all hope.

I felt our sparkbond sever when your spark -so strong and powerful, so full of life I believed it would never fade- was snuffed out.

They tell me Elita was the one trying to console me as my entire system seized. At least until her own sparkbond was destroyed. My memory files hold nothing of the time. I only recall the pain I felt and the uncontrollable pit of loss and despair that consumed every part of my being.

The hope I lost that megacycle was the hope of victory. Not the victory over the Decepticons, but the victory of living in peace with you until we joined the Well of All Sparks together.

Without my hope, I took everything that made you who you were –your laugh, your smile, your courage, the strength of your bond- and made an iron wall around my spark

I'll keep my spark locked away inside the iron strength of you until the megacycle comes when I unlock it, freeing it only to the Well where I will reunite with you once more.

Until then and always,

I love you.

-Chromia


	5. Finding Peace

This was originally going to be part of something else, but I decided it took too much attention away from the focus characters, so here you go! Thanks goes (once again) to the awesome Okamichan for taking the time to beta for me, and encouraging me to keep writing. Dragons!

Characters: Optimus Prime and Elita One

Warnings: None, save you might choke on the gushiness.

* * *

Darkness filled the room save for the dim light cast by their optics. The only sound came from their intakes cycling. Words were not needed, no need to vocalize 'I missed you' or 'I love you.' Their sparkbond expressed that clearly. Elita One, leader of the femmebot unit and warrior, was finally curled in Optimus Prime's arms.

His optics flickered offline as he gently ran his hand (how much death had he delivered with that hand) over her helm and down her back. She responded, pressing against his broad chest plate, basking in the feeling of being so close to his powerful spark at last, and her hands (smaller, more fragile, and yet had delivered as much death as his) caressed his faceplates (so much war and pain recorded there).

He tightened his arms around her, not trusting his vocalizer to make aloud the sentiments of his spark. Instead, he buried his face in her slender neck and felt her systems hitch.

Too many years had passed. Too many nights spent wondering if they would ever see each other again. Centuries filled with nothing but loss and sorrow.

For tonight, though, it all faded away. Tonight they were together and nothing else mattered.


	6. Toasters

A/N: Kudos to Jessie07 for reviewing! You're awesome!

Thanks goes out to Master Okami for poking and beta-ing for me!

This another nod at the ajremix's Wreckers and my first attempt at writing _Xantium_. Enjoy!

* * *

The hiss of the bridge doors opening made Arcee look up. When she saw who filled the doorframe, she stood up and smiled.

"How do you like _Xantium_?" Springer asked, returning the smile.

"She's beautiful!" the femme said as she patted the console before her. Her smile widened when the hull hummed in response to her words.

"But have you seen her best feature yet?" His smile turned sly as he took a step towards the femme.

The pink Autobot's expression matched his. "She has so many great features." The bridge hummed again. "What do you think is the best?"

"Let me show you." He extended a hand, and Arcee stepped around the console to take it.

Springer tightened his grip around her slim fingers, and began to lead her down the hall. He sent a message out on the tight-link frequency designated strictly for the Wreckers: "Set foot near the wash racks for the next five cycles and consider yourselves demoted to toasters!"


	7. Purple LOLZ

A/N: Rabid plotbunnies are rabid. I have no excuse for this one except that it was an idea following my last songfic collection that wouldn't go away. So, here it is. I really don't have a particular verse for this one, it's a G1-ish type thing. Did it for the lolz, enjoy.

* * *

"Shockwave! You've had your fun! Now let Moonracer go!" Elita One shouted into the heart of the Decepticon lab as she and Chromia marched in.

"Indeed I have." The purple mech emerged from a darkened hallway into the lit open area. "It has been a while since I had a femme scream like this one." He tilted his head to one side as he regarded the Autobot femme leader. "You remember how much I enjoy registering a femme's scream, don't you Elita?"

"That was a long time ago."

Chromia looked very slowly at her friend and the revelation of what had been said fully registered. "Elita! What in the Pit were you thinking?" The blue femme hissed.

Elita shrugged meekly. "I like intelligent mechs."

"But he's a sociopathic nutcase!"

"A highly intelligent sociopathic nutcase who **can** hear you." Shockwave intermittent.

"Quiet!" The blue femme snarled. "I'm not talking to you."

"Chromia, can't this wait until after we've rescued Moonracer?" Elita pleaded.

"No! We are discussing this now! The little idiot isn't going anywhere."

"I should say not." The mech added.

Chromia shot her glare back at Shockwave. "I thought I vocalized for you to be quiet!" She turned her attention back to her leader. "HIM?"

"I like intelligent mechs-"

"To make up for your lack of processor, clearly."

Elita scowled, but pressed on. "-AND he has a really amazing vocalizer. After Soundwave-"

"SOUNDWAVE?"

"-I wanted a little more emotion-"

"And inflection." Shockwave interrupted. "And a less crowded berth, what with all the little ones around."

Elita turned and stared at the sole mech in the room. "I thought she told you to be quiet."

He simply shrugged his massive shoulders. "I was merely making a point."

The magenta femme observed her closest friend's stare of unimaginable disbelief and accompanying slacked jaw. "I think it's been made." She stated stoically.


End file.
